rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aztarwynianism
This page addresses information about Aztarwyn, his religion, and his followers as it applies to World 42 roleplaying. Any valuable contributors are welcome to contribute, especially as new content comes out in-game. Aztarwyn Aztarwyn, pronounced ''Az-tar-win, ''in the Aztarwynian religion is the God of Death. He climbed the rankings among his family to reach the very top of his family, with the ability to acquire the power of gods. His influence is primarily shown on the continent of Cruor, where his Empire is located. Aztarwyn could be considered a Lesser God, such as members of the Kharidian Pantheon, however some may not believe this due to his power. His symbol is the symbol for the Gonzo Family. Brief History Aztarwyn was born in the 5th Age on the tip of the Ice Mountain next to the Monastery in Asgarnia. His father, Arrondal Gonzo, is the founding member of the Gonzo Family, being the original Gonzo Mahjarrat. Arrondal was a Mahjarrat, like Zamorak, who came with Icthlarin to the world of Gielinor among his species. Upon Zamorak's uprising against Zaros, Arrondal was loyal to Zamorak, thus making the family Zamorakian. Aztarwyn's mother on the other hand, Glaiwyn Gonzo, was a human, so he was initially a half-breed of the two races. During the God Wars, the Gonzo Family served under Zamorak, however mostly participated in battles against the Nekai Family, that were Zarosian loyalists, and the war between the families lasted until the end of the 5th age, which the Nekai Family had begun to worship Saradomin. Aztarwyn was trained by Arrondal, quickly learning the ways of his ancestors in ancient magics, and fighting. By the age of 21, he was ready for combat, however he continued his learnings on the ancient magics, becoming an expert in Shadow Magic and very skilled in other ancient magics. Later on during the Gonzo-Nekai war, Aztarwyn was severely injured. Arrondal had decided to give a fourth of his own power to Aztarwyn, allowing him to live, and would be a major factor in his accomplishment of becoming the most powerful Gonzo to exist. Aztarwyn climbed up the ranks rather fast, becoming head of the family, creating the Gonzo Realm with his fellow family members, having children and becoming royalty in many kingdoms he created. It was soon after the Gonzo-Nekai War ended that the Aztarwynian religion was established. Eventually, in his last creation of Das Kaiserreich der Cruor, he reached immortality, creating a Phylactery so he could live forever. His other purpose was so he could reach the status of god-hood, attempting to transform himself into a greater being. He still seeks to reach this level. The religion was wide-spread on the continent of Cruor, becoming the dominant religion in that area. Many began to follow Aztarwyn, and most considered him a god. For decades, Aztarwynian dominated the continent of Cruor and spread to the newly founded Kingdom of Dargonia, which he had created through blood and iron. Aztarwyn's son, Tetnaziwyn, also gained some recognition from few. After the death of Aztarwyn, all Aztarwynians on the planet had felt heartbroken that their God had finally perished, however they knew it was his doing. Aztarwyn influenced all deaths, and he had influenced his own. Followers felt that despite Aztarwyn being deceased, he wasn't really dead and would still continue to influence death for the rest of time, with prophets to carry out the deed should it need be. The Religion The religion itself may seem, at first, to be a spin-off the Zamorakian religion, even though this is partly true, it is not entirely. It is implied that Aztarwyn controls the death of any being inside and out of the realm of Gielinor, he decides when one dies, it's even said he controls the death of gods, such as Guthix. Other Aztarwynian ideals(Most taken from the Satanic Bible) involve the torture, killing, death, and marriage of others. An Aztarwynian is not completely cruel to any other because he is simply a follower, however cruelty is shown if necessary. The religion also revolves around only comitting certain acts if one is provoked, or must absolutely to live. With that, the morality level of the religion is also very low. Aztarwynianism promotes many torturous acts to those who deserve it, that results in a painful, horrible death. This includes any sort of torture and defilement. However, these tortorous acts are not comitted often, for one must bother another after one has asked politely for the other to stop bothering him, otherwise the one being bothered destroys the one doing the bother. Marriage is surprinsingly addressed in the religion, however it isn't promoted heavily. The Aztarwynian Bible states ''"should a man and a woman love each other to get married, the couple may not part until Aztarwyn decides it is time for the couple to split, resulting in the death of either spouse." ''With homosexuality not being addressed, it is not safe to say it is forbidden to be homosexual and married, nor is it safe to say it is allowed until additions are made regarding homosexuality. Tetnaziwyn is also seen as a prophet of Aztarwyn, as he is the son. After the death of Aztarwyn, it is said that Tetnaziwyn has taken his stead in claiming the lives of those whom Aztarwyn wishes to die and they communicate with each other. Followers *Humans *Mahjarrat *Any members of the Gonzo Family *Any race that wishes to be a follower Common Mistakes Here are some common mistakes for newcomers to the religion that may have mistaken something in the religion. *Although some may believe the opposite, Aztarwyn does not control what kind of afterlife one goes to. Aztarwyn only controls the death of one, meaning cause of death and time of death, while Icthlarin is the god of the ''dead, ''those who have already died. *Aztarwynianism is not a complete mix of Zamorakianism and in-real life Satanism, however there are a few mixes. Aztarwynianism is a more twisted version of Satanism, also taking some stuff out of the Ten Satanic Rules of the Earth. *It isn't common for a follower of the religion to shorten Aztarwyn's name to Aztar, Azzie, Az, or Azt. In-character, it may be offensive to familiarize the god by giving him a nickname. Trivia *Aztarwynianism also takes some form of Christianity, with Aztarwyn acting as God and Tetnaziwyn acting as Jesus. Minus the whole Jesus-getting-crucified part. *Despite Aztarwyn being deceased, the religion continues to dominant Cruor and Tetnaziwyn has not yet decided to take over the religion and claim it as his own. *While many followers may believe he is actually a God, he very much so is not. This can easily be proven by the ghost of Aztarwyn, as he cannot rest and currently wanders Ice Mountain. If he had ascended, he would simply cease to live and not travel to an afterlife. Simply asking him would get you nowhere usually, unless you were very extremely close to him, say a parent of his. *Despite Tetnaziwyn's claims that he wants to eclipse Aztarwyn's legacy, he still claims to be a prophet of the God of Death. Whether or not he plans to succeed Aztarwyn or brand himself with a new alignment is still unknown. Category:Religion Category:Aztarwynian Category:Gonzo Family Category:Custom Content